The U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,459,456 and 8,668,088 of Brian Donnelly form the relevant prior art to Applicant Donnelly's present invention. The present invention shares many of the functional features and objects of the two prior inventions, while improving the human interface and at the same time reducing manufacturing and parts cost.
The principal function of providing a sanitary cover with a removable candle deck for cakes and cupcakes is maintained, but the attachment method of the two parts has changed. While in the prior art patents mentioned above the candle deck is attached via a threaded fastener, in the present patent simplified yet effective mechanical sliding connecting unit locks are used. Separate parts such as a removable top knob, threaded nut, top retaining screw and under platter threaded screw and nut have been eliminated. These could easily get separated and lost, rendering the feature unusable.